Right For Me
by NellyLove
Summary: *Fore Kennedy's Friday Night Delight* Song by Justin Timberlake. Ashton is thinking of taking Chris back. But is he the right one for her? Chris Sabin/OC


**Alright! This one is for Kennedy!!!! It's about Ashton from Kennedy's Got To Go My Own Way Series!!! Hope y'all like! Please Review and Vote on my poll!!!!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_**Right For Me**_

_**by Justin Timberlake**_

* * *

_**For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_I got plans tonight_

_And you, you know what I like_

_And you're approaching me right_

_But I gotta make sure it's right for me_

_I got plans tonight_

_And you, you know what I like_

_And you're approaching me right_

_But I gotta make sure it's right for me_

Ashton Cage and the rest of her gang were going out. Lately they'd all been stressed out and they just needed to have some fun. Getting drunk seemed like the best way to do so. So, they decided after the taping they would go out to a local club.

The guys were waiting for the three girls; Traci, ODB, and Ashton. Of course, like normal women they were taking their time getting pretty. The ladies finally finished and they all divided themselves up into carpools and left for the club.

_Little baby with the sun dress on_

_Looking so damn right you're wrong_

_Make me wanna write my own little song for you_

_The way the thing just wiggle in the air_

_Turn around and then you flip your hair_

_I could think of a couple positions for you_

Chris Sabin watched his ex-girlfriend twirl around the dance floor. She was forcing Eric to dance with her and they were both laughing. Chris loved the way the small black dress fit her every curve perfectly. He missed having her in his arms. He was just about ready to do anything to get her back. He knew she had been thinking of taking him back lately. But she was hesitant, and he didn't blame her.

_She looks so damn good_, Chris thought to himself as she looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and she winked at him. She spun around and headed toward him, flipping her hair over her bare shoulder. Chris' mind went crazy with all the thoughts of her running around in his head; all of them including Ashton and no clothes.

_You're wasting no time talking to me_

_Must be something you want me to see_

_well baby girl don't mind me if I do_

_So take the stage just show me what you got_

_Feeling lucky let me touch your spot_

_Might be leaving with me before the night is through _

"Hey Chris!" she greeted with a smile. He smiled back as she hugged him. "Hey Ajay," he said back to her, kissing her hair. She pulled away, still smiling at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come dance with me," she said. "No way," Chris said automatically. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and his refusal weakened. He sighed, "fine." Her face instantly brightened. "Yay!" She grabbed his hand and led him out onto the floor.

_I got plans tonight_

_And you, you know what I like_

_And you're approaching me right_

_But I gotta make sure it's right for me_

_I got plans tonight_

_And you, you know what I like_

_And you're approaching me right_

_But I gotta make sure it's right for me_

Ashton had been thinking about her relationship with Chris all day. And now, she was dancing with him. She had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist. They danced slowly to the music and Ajay loved every minute of it. Ashton rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh.

Chris pulled her body closer, he missed the feeling of having her close. He knew she was the woman for him. The only one he truly loved. He didn't understand why he had hurt her back then, but now, he was willing to do anything to make sure Ashton thought he was right for her.

_Your body's saying things I ain't never heard_

_You did the shake-shake and I kinda went beserk_

_Gotta give it to you girl you're one of a kind_

_When you took my hand up so calm _

_touched it to your cherry lip balm_

_A million nasty things went through my mind_

The slow song ended and a faster song started. Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas. Ashton simply began to dance around Chris. Swaying and shaking her hips in rhythm with the song. The sexy way she was dancing drove Chris absolutely insane.

She grabbed his hand as she pushed back up against him. She turned so her back was to him and lifted her hand to her mouth and kissed it. She continued to grind against him and Chris was totally turned on.

_So baby tell me what you're doing later on_

_'Cause I'm thinking me and you could get along_

_Baby girl don't mind me if I do_

_So take the stage just show me what you got_

_Felling lucky let me touch your spot_

_Might be leaving with me before the night is through _

Chris wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "Where you heading afterwards?" He asked in a low voice. "My hotel room," she replied, looking back at him with a sexy smirk. They both had the same idea. The song ended and they walked back to their table. Ashton grabbed her purse and jacket then Chris escorted her out of the club and to the car.

_I got plans tonight_

_And you, you know what I like_

_And you're approaching me right_

_But I gotta make sure it's right for me_

_(You might be right for me)_

_I got plans tonight_

_And you, you know what I like_

_And you're approaching me right_

_But I gotta make sure it's right for me_

_You better get her, I'm totally into my zone_

_Come on girl, close your eyes_

_pretend it's your home_

_I will be puttin' my signature on_

_That thing I don't even wanna _

_finish the song, lets go_

Ashton woke up in Chris' arms. She missed this. Waking up to his gorgeous face and warm body. She rolled over so she was facing him, waking Chris up in the process. "Good morning Ajay," he said groggily. Ashton giggled, "morning," she whispered back. She was so close to taking him back, but she wasn't exactly sure yet.

She didn't know if she could trust him with her heart again. He had broken it once, did he deserve a second chance? Ajay studied him for a moment. Yes, he did deserve another chance. He was the only one she wanted. She loved him and couldn't deny it any longer. She leaned in a gave him a soft kiss.

Chris smiled at her as she pulled away. "Are you up now?" she asked him with a grin. "Yep," he replied before kissing her passionately, rolling so he was hovering over her. "I love you Ajay," he whispered. She stared up at him wrapping her arms around him, "i love you too Chris."

_I'm getting discouraged with her_

_Too late now we're friends, I surely prefer_

_Listen to every word that I slur_

_Other dudes be huggin and nourishing her, not me_

_I bet you remember the night_

_Good ol' Bubba K came into her life_

_Test the water let me know if the temperature right_

_Thank you ma'am, it's certainly been a delight, uh-huh_

Chris was confused. The past few days after the night they spent together, Ashton had been avoiding him. She was sticking mainly around Bobby and Petey which made Chris wonder if he did something wrong. Did she think that night was a mistake.

He watched as Ashton came running down the hall to where Bobby was calling her. She hugged him tightly and gave him a peck on the cheek. Chris felt a burning jealousy in his stomach. _I guess we're just friends then,_ Chris thought bitterly. The way she was acting Chris was discouraged from trying to get back together with her. She was practically glued to Bobby.

_I got plans tonight_

_And you, you know what I like_

_And you're approaching me right_

_But I gotta make sure it's right for me_

_(Make sure it's right for me, yea)_

_I got plans tonight_

_And you, you know what I like_

_(You know what I like)_

_And you're approaching me right_

_But I gotta make sure it's right for me_

_(Ah...)_

Chris was sitting alone in the hotel bar thinking of Ashton. He sipped his beer thoughtfully. Then, the woman of whom his thoughts were consumed walked into the bar looking for him. Ajay spotted Chris at the bar and made her way over to him. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored her.

She sat down at the bar next to him. "Chris, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you," were the first words that left her mouth. He stared at her. "Chris, I've just been thinking. About us. And I finally figured something out," she sighed then looked at him. He waited for her to continue. "You are the right one for me." She said softly.

_I got plans tonight_

_And you, you know what I like_

_(You know what I like)_

_And you're approaching me right_

_But I gotta make sure it's right for me_

_(So right for me)_

_Hey, hey..._

_So right for me_

_You so right for me _

"I had to make sure you were. And I know now, I'm ready to take you back. I forgive you and want to try again," she said with finality. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. She held him tightly and lifted her head to kiss his lips. She was happy now and wanted to be with him. It seemed so right that they be together.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked, it sounded better in my head....oh well!!!!! I tried!!!!! Love you all my readers!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!**

**-Angel**

**P.S. Kennedy-hope you liked it!!!!  
**


End file.
